The Feared Umbreon
by eeveemaster133
Summary: This is about an umbreon on a killing rampage, but she only kills Mightyena and Poochyena. Her with a few other pokemon are going to change that world as we speak.  Im bad at summerays  Rated T for violence and some of Mishka's langauge
1. Proluge

**me: hello again guys. this is my new fanfic called _The Feared Umbreon. _as you can see this is the prolouge.**

**Sheena: yea and she doesnt own Pokémon**

**me: but i do own the designs for the pikachu and umbreon.**

**sheena: enjoy the prolouge.**

Prologue

An Umbreon stands over a small grave with the names of 2 Pokémon. These Pokémon were the Umbreon's parent's.

They were killed by a Mightyena when the Umbreon was only an eevee. That was when the eevee swore that it would eliminate all of the Mightyena evolution line.

A Pikachu appears next to the Umbreon. The Pikachu says to the Umbreon, "Come on, we got Mighyena to hunt down."

The Umbreon nodded and said, "Your right, we should get going." They walked away from the grave.

The Umbreon had become the most dangerous to Poochyena and Mightyena every. When ever they heard that it was coming they fled like mice. As the Umbreon and Pikachu walked away, the Umbreon was thinking about its past.

The Umbreon's name is Em, but everyone but the pikachu calls her Scar, because she has a 3 claw marks on her cheek and a deep claw mark at the base of her tail. Her left ear is also missing its tip. Her left paw is white with a little blood stain on it.

Her rings don't glow yellow, they glow a angry red. Em thinks back to the day she was born.

**me: i hope you enjoyed it**

**sheena: i know i did :3**

**me: sheena you like everything i write**

**me: anyway please review and no flames.**


	2. The mightyea attack

**me: hey guys this is chapter 1 of TFU! owo the appreviation looks like.. nevermind.. ^w^|l|. Anyway, Em get in here!**

**Em: What?**

**me: Say the disclamer!**

**Em: ok? eeveemaster133 does not own pokemon and if she did she would make me a real Pokemon sprite!**

**Me: I'm working on it! Anyway enjoy the fic.**

**A/N: Authors note**

Chapter 1: The Mighteyna Attack!

Em was born with an unusual color. Her fur was black and her neck fluff and tip of tail were red.

Her parents were a Flareon and an Espeon. They all loved each other very much.

Em had 2 best friends. One was a Pikachu and the other was a Marill. The Pikachu was normal except she had a black tip of her tail. She also was born with a black paw. The Marill was normal except for her ears, they were purple. the Pikachu's name was Mishka and the Marill's name was Jen.

They had been friends ever since they hatched from their eggs. Their parents actually are friends, too.

Well Mishka, Em, and Jen were heading to the woods to play their favorite game, Jake and the poke catcher. **(A/N: dont ask what this game it, i though of it off the top of me head XD)**

They were on their way when they past a group of Mightyena heading into town.

They over heard the Mightyena saying, "Ok, Were are after the Flareon and Espeon the live near here, right?"

Another Mightyena said, "Yes, but if there daughter is home, wait till she is out of the house." The Mightyena nodded.

When they were gone Mishka said, "Did you hear that Em, they are after your parents." Em said, " Oh on! Mommy! Daddy!"

All of them ran back Em's house as fast as they can but they were too late. The door to the house Em lived in was torn off.

Em ran inside the house to see her mom on the floor bleeding from her neck.

Em nudged her mom saying, "Mom? Mom, please wake up! No" Em started to tear up. Em said, " M...Mom? Pl...Please, W...wake up!" Em put her head in her mother's velvet fur. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

Jen said, "Come on Em, lets go find your Dad." Em nodded. She got up and started looking for her dad.

They found him in the bedroom dead.

Em collapsed at the sight.

She said, "W…Why? Why d…did t…they k…ki…kill the…them?"

Her words were getting so sputtery Mishka and Jen could barely understand her.

Mishka was the first to answer, "Em, you can come live with me and my family." Em looked up at Mishka and said, "Thank you, Mishka."

There was a long silence. Em spoke again, "I am going to take revenge of my parents." Her eyes didn't have tears anymore, but there was a little fire in them.

Em looked at Jen and Mishka and said, " I'm going to need your help, too. Will you? Please." Mishka said, "I will help, Em. Remember your like my little sister and when someone messes with you or your family, I will always be here to help." Mishka had a smile on.

Jen said, " I will help, too. I will get all the water Pokémon i know to help, too. Em had gotten up and said, " We are going to have to train and train hard, too." Em walked toward the door.

Mishka said, " Ok, I know someone that will help train us." Em looked at Mishka and said, "You do? Who?" Mishka said, " My cousin owns a wild Pokémon training center. They specialize in all types of Pokémon."

Jen said, "I heard of that place, but only curtain Pokémon gain access to it though. I'm guessing you being his cousin and all, you must get in for free." Mishka nodded.

Em said, "Ok, its settled then, tomorrow we go to this place and we train." Both Jen and Mishka nodded.

Jen went to her house and Em and Mishka went to Mishka's house.

**me: well there you have it. What will Em, Jen, and Mishka learn when they go to the Training Center? Find out next time!**

**Em: Don't forget to R/R! But no Flames.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mishka: Hey guys, its Mishka the Pikachu from the Story. eeveemaster133 could not be here today because...**

**Me: *walks into room and sees the camera and Mishka* Mishka, what did i tell you about starting with out me?**

**Mishka: I'm sowrry. *looks at me with puppy dog eyes.***

**Me: aww how can o stay mad at you for long. Anyway, Mishka say the Disclaimers**

**Mishka: eeveemaster133 does not own Pokemon. If she did she would have made all the fake pokemon you see online into real pokemon a long time ago.**

**Me: Enjoy the fic**

Chapter 2: The Hard Trainging and Scars

Em was the first to get up the next morning.

She nudged Mishka with her white paw and said, "Mishka, Wake up. We need to get Jen and head to the Training Center." Mishka woke up and said, "ok ok, I'm up."

They told Mishka's parents were they were going. They, then, walked to Jen's house deep in conversation.

Mishka had asked, "So, Em, what type are you going to try first?" Em replied, "I think I might try Ghost. I did learn Shadow Ball from my dad. What about you?"

Mishka said, "I'm going to try water. I wanna try to learn the move Volt Tackle. My grandfather could use it."

When they reached Jen's, they knocked on the door. Jen had answered it and told her parents were she was going. They, then, headed to the Training Center.

Mishka was greeted by a Manectic.

Mishka said, "Hey cuz!"

The Manectic said, "Hey, Mishka, what brings you here and who are these lovely ladies?"

Mishka said, " Ok, Jen and Em, this is Lucyon. Lucyon, these are my 2 best friends, Em and Jen. The eevee is Em and the Marill is Jen." Lucyon nodded to Jen and Em and said, "Hello."

Both Jen and Em said, "Hi."

Lucyon said, "So, Mishka, What brings you here anyway?"

Mishka replied, "Oh, we want to train. Em's parents were killed my a pack of Mightyena yesterday and she want to take revenge."

Lucyon said, "If its revenge you want, then count me in." He winked at the 3.

He, then, said, "Ok, Mishka, what type do you want to train with today?"

Mishka said, "I want to train with the Water type." He nodded.

He turned to Em and asked the same question. Em said, "I will train with the Ghost Type." He nodded again.

He turned to Jen and, again, asked the same question. Jen said, " I will train with the Ground Type."

Lucyon nodded again and lead them to a elevator. There were 16 buttons on the wall, each with a symbol of a type of Pokémon. Lucyon hit the water button. The elevator went down like 4 floors. Before the doors opened, Lucyon gave Mishka a breathing device. Mishka swam out of the elevator. Lucyon hit the Ground button. The elevator when down 2 more floors. Jen got out. Lucyon then hit the Ghost button. The elevator went down 10 floors. Lucyon gave Em night-vision goggles. She put them on and stepped out.

She saw all kinds of Ghost Pokémon. A Gastly saw her and attacked her with Shadow Ball, but the Shadow Ball went right through her. She used her own Shadow Ball. The Gastly fainted right away. Em said, " That was easy." Next, came a Shuppet. The Shuppet used Tackle on Em. Em fell back a bit. Em though _That hurt!. _

Meanwhile 10 floors above on the Ground Floor, Jen had just beaten her 3rd Sandshrew. There was a Sandslash charging right at her. She blasted it with a bubblebeam. The Sandslash fell to the ground and fainted. Next, She felt the ground shake and out from the ground below her came an Onix. The Onix made her fly about 5 feet from were she was. She landed face first on the ground. She thought _ok ow! and i did a face plant too. ._ She got to her feet just as the Onix swung an Iron Tail at her. She jumped over it and used Water Gun. The Onix fell down, but got back up.

Meanwhile 2 floors above on the Water Floor. Mishka had fried 3 Magikarp, 2 Feebas, and a Tentacool. She was know face to face with a Gyarados. The Gyarados fired a Dragon Rage at her. She tried to swim out of the way, but got blasted on the tail by it. She rubbed her tail. She, then, used Thunder. The Gyarados being a Water/Flying type got double the damage. Mishka swam by, and was almost to the other side of the room, when the boss of the room came in. The boss of the room was 2 Tentacool, a Feebas, and in the back was a Shiny Milotic. Mishka used Thunder and knocked out both Tentacool. The Feebas used Tackle on Mishka. Mishka thought _ok thats it. time for me to try Volt Tackle! _Mishka gathered all of her electric power and spread it all over her body. She started to use quick attack and then the electric came to the surface. And she used Volt Tackle on the Feebas. Mishka yelled though the water device, "YEAH I LEARNED VOLT TACKLE!" She didn't see the Milotic use Hydro Pump on her. Mishka was knocked back. Mishka used Charge. The Milotic used Aqua Jet. Mishka was staring to fade in and out of fainting. Mishka used Thunder before she altogether fainted. The Milotic fainted. Mishka quickly swam to the exit and opened the door. She came out panting.

Back down 2 floors, Jen was almost out too. But then came 2 Sandshrew, an Onix, and a Shiny Rhydon. Jen used Surf ( She learned it a little back on the floor) on the Sandshrew and Onix. The Rhydon came charging with its horn down. Jen used Water Gun on the Rhydon. The Rhydon, however ran right through the Water Gun getting hurt badly, but it kept running with its horn down. It was ready to use Horn Attack. Its horn impacted with Jen's body and sent Jen flying. She went like 10 feet into the air, but used Bubble to make a soft landing for her. When she landed, she quickly used Bubblebeam, which knocked the Rhydon down. Jen finished it off with a rollout. She ran to the door and found her self in a room with Mishka sleeping and no sight of Em at all.

Down 10 floors, Em was in trouble, she had knocked out 2 of the 3 bosses and now she had to defeat a giant Spirtatomb. She had used Shadow Ball 3 times and it didn't to much. She had tried using Bite, but again it didn't do much. She was beginning to pant hard. She was thinking _What if i used Double Team, then used Shadow Ball, so that all my copies used Shadow Ball. _She tried her plan. She used Double Team and she made 5 copies of her self. The Spiratomb used Dark Pulse on one of the copies but it faded. Em, then used Shadow Ball. All the copies did the same. Spirtomb was pelted with 4 Shadow Balls. Spritomb fainted by going back into its keystone. The copies went back into Em and she limbed to the door. She took off her night-vision goggles and fainted in the room that Jen and Mishka were in.

Mishka: *pant pant* Why did you make me go up against the stinking Shiny Milotic!

me: because i could and i did.

Mishka: whatever!. eeveemaster133 wants you to R/R and no flames. All flames will be used to burn Ash.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Em woke up 3 hours later in a bed. She looked next to her to see Mishka in one bed and Jen in another. There was a bowl of eevee pokéfood. She ate it. She stretched and looked around. She saw a bathroom over at the one end of the room and she walked over to it. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had 3 claw marks on her cheek from the one Sableye's slash attack. They weren't bleeding but they were there. She went to the bathroom and went back out into the room. She climbed back into the bed and started grooming her neck fluff. An hour later, Mishka woke up. She saw Em was sitting there grooming her tail. Mishka said, "When did you get out of your floor?" Em answered, "Like 4 hours ago. Look what this one Sableye did to me." Em shows Mishka her cheek. Mishka said, " That looks painful." Em said, "It actually doesn't hurt that much. So did you learn any new attacks?" Mishka said, "Yup, I learn Volt Tackle. What about you?" Em replied, "I learned Bite and Double Team." They both looked at Jen. She was asleep. Em said, "I wonder what Jen learned." Mishka said, "Yeah, I was wondering the same." Em sat there for a while and thought about her parents and how she was going to go through with her plan that she had yet to tell Mishka and Jen. Mishka and Em sat there for a while. After a while, Jen woke up. She looked to see both Em and Mishka awake. Jen asked, "How long have you guys been awake?" Em said, "I woke up around an hour ago and Mishka woke up like 15-30 mins ago." Jen said, "Oh." Mishka asked, "So, Jen, we were wondering what Attack you learned when you in here floor?" Jen answered, "I learned Surf." Em said, "Cool, I learned Double Team and Bite." Mishka said, "And I learned Volt Tackle. So what Pokémon were the bosses in your floors?" Jen said, "I had a Sandshrew, an Onix, and a Shiny Rhydon." Em said, " I had 2 Sableye and a Spirtomb." Mishka said, "Ok, I had 2 Tentacool, a Feebas, and a Shiny Milotic." Right then Lucyon came in. He said, " Good Evening, ladies. I heard you were awake." Mishka said, "yea were awake, but man do i ache." Em and Jen nodded in agree meant. Lucyon, then, said," Well you guys are gunna have to come out of this room cause I got another group coming through the floors." The 3 nodded. Lucyon lead them to the door. It was almost dark out. Mishka, Jen, and Em walked to Jen's house. Mishka asked, "Same thing tomorrow?" Em answered, "No, I want to train out in the woods. We can train on rocks and trees." Jen said "I'm up for that." Mishka said, " Ok, then, it's settled. We will meet at the entrance to the woods." They all nodded. Jen walked to her house and Mishka and Em walked to Mishka's house.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Em was again the first one to wake up. She wrote a note and put it next to Mishka. The note said, "Mishka, I'm going to visit my parent's graves and my old house. When you wake up, come get me. Em" Em went to her parents graves on the hill next to her old house. She sat there telling the grave her plan. Then, something weird happened. The graves started to glow, out from the grave came the ghost of Em's parents. They sat next to her. Her mother said, "Honey, dear, you want to get rid of Mightyena and Poochyena?" Em said, "Yes, I want to take revenge. They killed you, so I'm going to kill them." Her father said, "Em, You can't get the things you want through revenge." Em said, "I don't care." Her mother put her paw on Em's shoulder. She said, "If you really want to do this we can't stop you, but you can't go thought this as an eevee." Em said, "I know, thats why tomorrow when Jen, Mishka, and me go to the woods, I'm going to find the darkest part of the wood and concentrate on evolving into an Umbreon." Her dad said, "Ok, if thats the Pokémon you want to be. We will speak with the great spirits and give you a little help." Em said, "Thanks, mom and dad." EM heard footsteps. She quickly said, "You guys better go. Someone's coming." Her mother looked at her and said, "If you ever need us, just call to us in your dreams." Her mother kissed Em's forehead. Em said, "Bye." Her mother and father went back into their graves. A single tear fell from Em's eye, when Mishka stepped out of the bushes. Em turned around and said, "Hi, Mishka." Mishka said, "Hey, Em. I heard voices. Who was here?" Em said, "No one. I was talking to my self." Mishka said, "Oh." Em said, "Well we better go to the woods and wait for Jen." Mishka nodded. They walked to the woods and sat there. After a while, Em said to Mishka, "Do you ever think about evolving?" Mishka answered, "Sometime. Why do you ask?" Em said, "I was thinking about evolving today. I really want to be an Umbreon." Mishka said, "You don't know, Em, you might evolve, today. Because it looks really dark in there." Em said, "Yea I guess." A few minute later, Jen came walking over from the town. Jen said, "Hey Mishka, Em." Both Mishka and Em nodded. They walked into the woods. They set up a meeting place. Jen went toward the creek, Mishka went toward the field, and Em headed toward the darkest part of the woods. Jen jumped into the creek and started training using water tackles. Mishka was running around the field trying to build speed. She was also trying to master Volt Tackle. Em was firing Shadow Balls at trees, waiting for her parent's to let her evolve. Em was also thinking about those Mightyena. The rage was building inside her. She could feel the energy inside her rising. Just then, at that moment, she felt herself being engulfed in a bright light. She could feel herself grow taller, her tail grow longer, her ears grow longer, and her neck fluff disappear. She also felt a strange feeling at the tip of her left ear. It felt like someone took a rounded piece of her ear. She felt the glowing die and then she was in the dark forest again. She saw the glow of red coming from her front legs, back legs, ears, tail, and tips of her bangs. She walked to the meeting place proud. She had use a lot of energy evolving so she took a nap next to a near by tree. Meanwhile, with Mishka, she had seen the forest glow white and she was thinking _Did Em evolve like she said she wanted too? _Mishka walked to the meeting place slowly. With Jen, She was doing wonderfully using Dive. She was also walking back to the meeting place. She came to the tree and saw a red ringed Umbreon laying there. She poked it and said, "Hey miss? Are you ok?" The Umbreon woke up and said, " Jen, Don't you know your friend when she i talking to you?" Jen said, in shock, "Em? Is that you? You evolved!" The umbreon said, "Yes, Jen it is Em. Do you like my evolved form?" Jen answered, "Hell Yeah! You look awesome. You got Red rings, a dent in your ear, and an awesome tail." Em said, "A dent in my ear?" Jen said, "Yea, the whole tip of your left ear is gone, or up to the ring anyway." Em felt her left ear and sure enough the tip was missing. Em said, "I guess thats what the sharp pain was when i was evolving." Mishka came walking out of the bushes. She said, "Hi Jen. Hey newly evolved Em." Em said, with a smile, "Hi Mishka." Jen said, "Hey Mishka." Mishka asked, "We done for today?" Em answered, "I guess so. I am pretty tired from evolving. and I am really hunger, too." Jen said, "You guys can come to my house to eat." Em said, "Ok and tomorrow, we are going to track down our first Mightyena/Poochyena." Mishka and Jen both nodded. They headed to Jen's house. Jen's parents didn't recognize Em at first, but Jen cleared it up. They had Miltank Burgers. Mishka and Em left Jen's house and headed home.


End file.
